Field
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to array-type IC devices.
Background
Integrated circuit (IC) devices typically include an IC die and a package that houses the IC die. The package protects the IC die, e.g., during handling of the IC device, and can facilitate connections to other devices. In some conventional array-type IC devices, the IC device includes an IC die coupled to a substrate. The substrate routes bond pads on the IC die to an array of connection elements coupled to the substrate (e.g., solder balls in a ball grid array device). These conventional IC devices can have a number of drawbacks. For example, the substrate can increase the thickness of the IC device and the length of the traces in the substrate can lead to interference from induced voltages.
In another type of IC device, the IC die is coupled to a redistribution layer (RDL) that routes the bond pads of the IC die to connection elements coupled to the RDL. In these devices, a mold compound or encapsulate may be used to protect the IC die. The molding compound used for wafer molding, however, can be an expensive material. Moreover, the molding process can also be costly and lengthy.